Soliloquy of the Stargazer.
Soliloquy of Stargazer ---- Chapter 1 Stargazer sat in his throne. His, mine HERS! TILL THIS DAY HER SHADOW LOOMS ABOVE ME WHEREVER I GO! He was angry. "Icebreaker, why am I not loved?" Icebreaker, the advisor was fuming with a scroll. "Well, let's see. All rivals for the throne went missing, they were all adored and skilled-" Stargazer stood up. "NO! How dare you!? They could not have done this, they could not rule! I did what I had to for my beloved, my tribe!" He sat down. This have been good in the drift kingdom! Why is this happening! "Icebreaker, you've always been there for me. Please. When did everything fall apart!?" Icebreaker looked up bored. "The death of the queen." Stargazer breathed sharply, remember that day. ---- Chapter 2 The queen usually had Stargazer and pulsefinder do the work during the racing events, as she was not at the palace. "Did you see what happened!?" Anxious voices whispered. The queen had been in poor health for a while now, but Stargazer was still shocked to hear of her condition. Please mother, pull through. I'm not ready. He and his siblings were waiting in the hall outside when a nurse came out. "Stargazer? She wants to speak with you." I'm going to be here heir! I knew she noticed me! He walked into the extravagant bedroom. His mother, Graceweaver had been Queen for a long time. Her rule was just and admired. Of course, this did not leave a lot of time to raise her many dragonets. Stargazer of course, never minded. "Mother?" He felt sad to see her this way, she was awfully thin and coughing. "S-stargazer... I-I need you to do something for me." She rasped. Stargazer couldn't help but feel the littlest bit excited. "I want you, to tell Stromcaster, that he's the king now." She said softly. "WHAT?!" Stargazer couldn't restrain himself. Graceweaver continued. "He was always my favorite. However I never could have gone to the races without your help, so I give you the gift of telling him. He might make you his own herald." Stargazer was beside himself. "Y-you never even noticed, never even CARED!" tears began to fall. "No I didn't. That's why I was such a good queen." And with that, she passed. Stargazer stormed into the hallway. His brothers and sisters looking up in alarm. "Is she ok?" He heard Cloudbreaker ask. "Stormcaster. Come with me, we're going hunting." He knew what he had to do. ---- Chapter 3 "Very true Icebreaker, very true." He deserved that throne! "You couldn't go anywhere without hearing how wonderful Stormcaster was." Stargazer said. "Still, I never had wanted to do something to him. He made me do it, right Icebreaker?" The adviser didn't look up. "Yes, your majesty." That was the first time. The first time I killed one of my siblings. "So what did you want to talk about?" Stormcaster said in his noble perfect voice. That voice which had always been heard. While Stargazers was treated like a whisper. "Mother, she said. She wanted me to tell you." Stargazer frowned. "She said it was her dying wish that you leave the kingdom. She says its your fault she died." Stormcasters eyes widened. "W-what! No I would never." Stargazer looked away. "Go. Go and never return. I'll say you died in an attack or something, it's the least I can do." He saw Stormcaster flying away. I just did that. He's gone. He couldn't feel anything. He wasn't satisfied, he wasn't even all that sad. But he heard rustling behind him. "Stargazer?" It was lightdancer his little sister. "Why? Why would you do that! Your awful!" She backed up and tried to take flight. "NO GET BACK HERE!" Stargazer tried to grab her but missed. And in his haste accidentally plunged his claws right into her wings. "NOOO HELP ME!" She shouted. "Light I'm sorry!" He said back but she turned around and kicked him in the face. He got up and in a rage pushed her. She teetered on the edge of the cliff and opened up her wings, now filled with holes. "Why?" She fell with a shriek of the edge. "Light?" Stargazer sat there. He was a murderer. "LIGHT!" He shouted! He felt cold and flew back to the palace. ---- Chapter 4 "Well I thought it went pretty smoothly after that Icebreaker. I told Wolf I inew about her child. Dreambreaker and some others left the royalty to pursue other interests. And some completely disappeared to mourn. I was chosen by default!" He smiled. "See look it all worked out! All you need is a good plan and a level head!" He looked over at icebreaker. "What did they have that I didnt!" Icebreaker yawned. "Loyal subjects, a loving family, a mate." Stargazer perked up. "That's what I need. I need a Queen! Who would it be though?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ahhh Galerider. How are you today?" Stargazer smiled. "Uh, ok I guess but I need to tell you something!" She said. Stargazer cut her off. "How have things been for you since Storm left? I heard you were... Close." She started backing up. "There is talk of revolution! You need to forfeit the throne!" Stargazer scowled. "Do you forfeit a trophy when you win a race to make the others feel better!" He shouted. "Get back!" She shouted and hit him across the face. "Gale rider, you know how much I hate violence... I think you should take a long, long break. Guards!" Galerider sprinted and took off through the window. "C-come back!" Stargazer was freaking out. "WHY. DONT. THEY. LOVE. ME?!" He threw his crown at the mirror shattering it. Looking into his reflection in the shards. "ICEBREAKER! I want you to lower the taxes by 10% and increase the healers wages using the money from this crown. It is not my crown, it is the people's! I will change. I will make them love me. Starting with Galerider." He took off through the window. ---- Chapter 5 I can make up for it. I can still save my tribe! I can still save my sanity! He hurried after Galerider. He followed her for nearly an hour when she saw her land and talk with someone. "Did you talk to my brother?" The other voice said. "Yes, I can't change him. I'm sorry I failed." Galerider said. "Don't be. I would never be mad at you my love." The other voice said. L-love!? Stargazer felt a A knife to the heart. "Thank you Storm. I'll tell the others to get ready." Stargazer couldn't breathe She hates me. Storm hates me. Storm is back! Why! I was so close! He hurried back to the castle. "Sire!" Icebreaker said. "The citizens are revolting! There storming the castle! Someone let them in!" Stargazer felt dizzy, "lock the door!" He mumbled, icebreaker came over with a cup. "Quickly! Drink this!" Stargazer took a sip. It tasted funny. "Icebreaker what is thi-" Poison. He spit it out and looked at Icebreaker. "Stupid Brat! Why couldn't you just die!" Suddenly the door burst open. It was the entirety of the royal court. "Help Icebreakers attacking me!" But they didn't react. They only parted as a shape moved forward. It was Storm. "I thought we could have avoided this brother. But you leave me no choice. As the TRUE king of the drift kingdom I sentence you to death for treason!" Stargazer fell to his knees. "But I, I changed." He saw the guards rush towards him. But he didn't move. He looked outside. There were fire works. People were dancing and singing in the streets. Everyone was happy. Well, Maybe not everyone, for on the edge of the kingdom. A dragon with clawed wings sat crying for the death of her brother. The End Notes- this is my first short story for the sad story contest. I tried to focus on the theme of betrayal, lust for power, and forgiveness and the lack of such. I really hoped you enjoyed, Soliloquy of the Stargazer. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Tragedy)